1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to climate data services and more specifically to a particular combination of technologies that can deliver climate data persistence as a service for large climate datasets.
2. Introduction
Climate models generate data that are of great value to society. Climate model outputs include retrospective analyses that model the historical state of the climate, estimates of current climate conditions, and projections of future climate conditions. Climate data analytics as a service provides an approach that makes it easier to access the data and perform data analyses where the data are stored before moving reduced, more usable products to the end user for further study. The current technologies are deficient, however, because no effective means exists for storing and managing data products that are dynamically created by climate data analytic systems. What is needed is an improved approach that makes it easier to store and manage specialized collections of climate data and the dynamically created products produced by climate data analytics.